


Malwhore

by Piddleyfangs



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, Futanari, NSFW, Other, Smut, Succubus, Tentacles, Transformation, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: 2B, while exploring a lab infested with viral machinery, ends up becoming just another victim to an unstoppable corruption.





	

    ** _Her flashlight cut through the darkness with a slash._**  2B’s pod hovered above her, diligently lighting the path ahead as the woman walked forward. Her gothic dress clung to her body, her loose skirt fluttering lightly with every step. Her blades, always ever near, hovered behind her, propelled by hovering discs entangled around the huge swords. The white haired woman looked around, clearly able to see through her visor of white fabric.

 

           The mission was simple. There was a technology rumored to be near. Reports claimed it was giving some of the local machines new protocols that made them hunt down and capture roaming people. This, obviously, cannot be allowed. 2B’s mission was to locate the source of this machine plague, and cut it down as quickly as possible.

 

           In the dark corners, a few bots swung forward from the shadows. Their misshapen metallic claws swiped hungrily at 2B, but not a strike landed on her. She swiftly dodged, her body athletically rolling between the attacks. With a single swipe, she carved through a machine like a hot knife through butter. The machine squirmed as it came to terms with none of its wires being connected to its leg unit anymore. The other machine, and the few more who emerged from the shadows, suffered no impairment yet, and saw no reason to abscond.

 

           A second swipe, then a third as she rolled around a machine, carving into the humanoid robot with well-aimed slices. The third machine tried to strike her, running forward with a frantic chop, like a hungry beast. 2B caught the claws with the steel of her blade and repelled it back with a parry. Steel stung the sound in the air with a metallic squeal. 2B swiped through and dashed out the crumpling machine, quickly catching a fourth who was so rusted it could hardly put up a good fight as its hand crumbled from the might of a similar parry.  

 

           Then the fifth came. This one was different. It was the most rusted machine yet, but all over its body was signs of infection. Its surface was covered in patterns of red circuitry. Extra wires were inside it, as it had clearly been cannibalizing other units. 2B treated it just the same, but found the machine wasn’t just blindly moving forward. It replied to the block with a roll, dodging to 2B’s right. 2B rolled on her heels, turning to track the roaming machine before it lunged forward with a second, cockier strike. 2B held up her blade in defense, catching both sets of claws. The beastly machine gripped tight around her blade and pushed forward. 2B felt the strength as she started to slide against the floor. The robot’s monotone face opened into a set of glowing jaws, with loose wires sparking vibrantly in the dark room.

 

           2B pushed forward with all her might, shoving the robot up against a wall. The pod closed in on its ugly mouth and blasted a concentrated shot right through its head. In a vibrant red burst, the machine was taken out. Its head unit was busted, and soon the rest was dismantled by 2B’s loyal blade. It clattered to the floor. 2B wiped the odd red gunk from her cheek, already aware that this probably wasn’t good. “What is my status?” 2B asked her pod which quickly ran a diagnostic.

 

           “Possibly contamination at 25%. Remain cautious and focus on the mission.”

 

           “Understood.” 2B said, sheathing her blade and moving forward. Once the mission was done, she’d worry about being put back together. She’d worry later.

 

           The lower floors were starting to look a bit more like how the briefing figured. There was black piles of ooze covered in red circuitry all over the walls. Entire robots were covered in it, and they rose from their crust, crackling out like volcanic guardians. They rushed for 2B, who was careful not to let a drop of their infection touch her. She was assured she wasn’t yet infected, but she wasn’t one to toy with those odds. She sliced her way through hoards. They came from every corner, and seemed less and less human as she went deeper into the lair of the beastly core.

 

           As time went, the pod kept assuring her that her infection odds were going down, but 2B wasn’t feeling the same. Her breath was growing sharper, though it wasn’t slowing her yet. There was just this unmistakable heat that she knew must be some function of the infection. The pod assured her every time, though, that there wasn’t a spec on her. She wrote it up as her logic sectors getting a bit paranoid and focused on the mission. It wasn’t as if her status mattered, and self-destruction could occur before she possibly compromised the mission area anymore by becoming a possible guardian for it.

 

           Down the looping stairs until she could go down no more, she found the core. The entire room was the black obsidian, the running red lines so bright it illuminated the whole room in the sinister glow. 2B remained calm, walking down the smooth floor of shimmering obsidian, the surface so smooth it must had been sanded down. She walked forward, and ahead, in one massive brain shaped clump, was the core of the infection.

 

           Shivering, writhing, it was a hell of a sight. The core was a mass of undulating bitter darkness, a festering pool that levitated above the floor. A single red eye lived in the center, so bright it was the mightiest light source on the walkway. When it blinked, the whole room went nearly black. “Target located.” 2B said, lifting her sword into her hands. She put her blade into her right hand and prepared.

 

           “!#%%!#?!” The core undulated, a mass of tendrils slipping from the core. 2B went to slice at the first one, her hand crashing down. “Disengage: Power Unit, Where: Right arm;” Instantly, her right arm went completely numb. Her hand opened and her heavy sword went rushing free from her clumsy grasp. 2B turned quickly to keep her eye on the target, her right arm slopping like dead weight. 2B darted away from the tentacles, gasping for breath as she felt a rush of heat hit her.

 

           She grabbed her extra blade, her lithe katana, and mercilessly sliced her right arm off. The dead weight fell from her robotic form without a drop of fanfare. She rushed forward. “Disengage: Movement.” And she fell forward, flat onto her face, her tumbling body rolling to a stop. A tendril wrapped around one of her limp legs and lifted her by it. Her skirt rolled up and revealed her crotch. Another set on tendrils wrapped around her other leg.

 

           “Pod.” She gasped, the calmness in her voice fading. “Infection status?!” She yelled as the red lines of circuitry ran up her throat and curled around her jaw line.

 

           “Status: 0% chance of infection.” It said as red circuitry ran over it. A tendril slipped forward and snatched it, swallowing the pod into the dark mass. 2B looked over at the red eye as tentacles wrapped around her left arm, a black tendril tearing the blade from her hand.

 

           “Dammit!” She bit down on her lower lip. A tendril slipped between her thighs. It curled around her right leg like a snake, squeezing down tight around her hefty thigh. It squeezed down tight, making an indent. It curled up to her crotch and reached up with little claws to rip open the crotch of her attire. A second tendril wrapped around her other thigh and went straight for her rear. That too was freed, the little the string of a thong was ripped away from her cheeks, leaving the heavy mountains free to be toyed with. The tentacle squeezed down around it before slipping between her cheeks to poke at what lied between. 2B didn’t flinch.

 

           “Scan: Sexual Modules.” The core spoke. A scan was run on 2B, her red circuitry glowing back alive. “None found. Installing.” The tentacles slip inside her with full force. She moaned, screaming out as code was forcibly injected into her. And it was more than that too. It was new hardware being installed too. She would’ve yelled more, but a tentacle was stashed inside her mouth, clogging up every retort she had in an instant.

 

           Every tentacle was hungry beyond injecting code. While they were slobbering thick globs of the black tar slime inside her, they were also hungrily pumping away, testing the new sensations that were being put inside 2B. Her entire understanding of sexuality was being twisted before her. Her reactions to sexual stimulus were turned down, but now it was ungodly. A jolt of pleasure would light up every single gratification module in her. A stroke of her clit felt like completing a million missions, a stroke of her inner thigh was praise for doing a good job, and cumming was beyond definition. A drop of drool slipped from her mouth, the drop black as the core infecting her.

 

           Her ass cheeks quaked as the girl turned into a tentacle hungry slut. She thrust herself backwards, eagerly working away at the tendril. Her mouth tightened around the tentacle. She slid her lips back and forth, the android happily gagging herself on the length. She slurped eagerly, her body blossoming with her new understanding of arousal. She was horny. Hornier than she ever thought possible to feel. Targets. She needed new targets to hunt down, new ways to derive this pleasure. Her protocol was clear; old missions would never suffice again. The pleasure of her old objectives were nothing to her. A single flick felt better and WAS better to her than any mission. Why kill the core, when it could make her feel amazing.

 

           Twin tentacle burrowed into the open arm slow where her right arm used to be. The tendrils slid inside, like jello being shoved through an electric outlet. The tentacles started to turn chunkier as shards of metal formed from it. And then the false flesh material. And then, 2B had a new arm. It was pure black, covered in spikes and glowing red wire that ran through her, but it was her’s. She flexed it and instinctively reached out for a tentacle to jerk off. She jerked it off happily, her whole body throbbing as she felt the instant gratification she wanted. It felt so good to jerk things off.

 

           She didn’t even notice as two horns grew out from the shroud of her white hair. They grew forward steadily, staying nice and pointed. They had thin red stripes running over them, glowing just like the circuitry. 2B’s skin was turning gradually grayer by the second. Her body thickened too. Her stomach tightened into a six pack, her rippling abs defined well by her tight attire. A long spaded tail slid out from between her thunderous graying cheeks. It curled around in the air playfully like a curious plug. 2B twisted it in a coil around another stray tentacle, happily joining into the array of other tentacles she was more than happy to please. A buzz of pure pleasure ran through her head as the protocol was reinforced. It felt so good she could die happy. But she didn’t die, and the next second felt better. Nothing felt better than having her face faked, her ass quaking, her tits wrapped and squeezed, her slit pumped full~

 

           Each tendril popped, reaching an equivalent of orgasm as each pumped her full of the last drops of sludge she’d need to finish off. From her crotch, a huge rod erupted. It was black near the base, though as it grew closer to the tip, it became more sinister and redder. The whole length was covered in little bumps like a sex toy, and little bristles. It ended in a draconic hook to her demonic cock, the tip glowing a dull red. 2B was lowered onto the ground, and the second she was free she started to jerk herself off.

 

           “N-need to jerk off…” She gasped hungrily, her hands flining up and down the entire length. “G-gotta cum. Need to cum. Only objective.” She hissed through her lips as the tension built. Her whole body wobbled as she curled up on the floor, dripping tentacles surrounding her and drooling along happily to her display. Her cock grew thicker and longer as she kept going. It grew long enough she could lean forward and wrap her lips around it. She gave it a few kisses before settling to smash her tits against it. She howled at the instant pleasure that zapped through her whole body. She kept going, over and over mashing her breasts up against the thick rod, her shapely hips bouncing the cock and up and down, the head kissing her lips over and over.

 

           The tip started to drool her pre. The sight made her head buzz. “T-target located~” She cooed out in a sultry tone. She kept thrusting forward, the cock pulsating visibly as she grew closer. Her hands could hardly wrap around it. Her tail flicked impatiently. She stood up and bent over, hurling her ass in to the air. “P-please! I need assistance to achieve the objective…” A tentacle took mercy on her and slid right up her pucker. She instantly cooed, her cock shooting forward a blast of her cum. Her orgasm was hit, and all systems were a go. She flung her hands down hard over her cock, watching the fireworks as juicy plumes of her seed throbbed and washed down onto the floor. Over and over, strand after strand the thick cum spewed out and coated the floor. The tentacle slid out of her, and she toppled backwards to land on her thick ass.

 

           The slime puddle she landed in splashed. She laid back and let her tower of a cock rain down her cum all over her. She caught a little in her mouth and felt her taste receptors exaggerate the flavor. She tasted like chocolate ice cream to her mind, and it was the best possible too. When at last the final drop spilled, the tired android succubus fell backwards, bathing in the pool of her ooze, purring to herself as she waited eagerly for her new missions. From now on, sex would be her one and only protocol. Perhaps she had a few ideas of who to prioritize. 9S, for instance, may prove to be a worthy venture, that is, if his hole could handle her~

return 0;

 


End file.
